


Hospital Shower

by MystxMomo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystxMomo/pseuds/MystxMomo
Summary: It starts like this.Hinata is lathering a liberal amount of conditioner into Komaeda’s hair. His fingers catch on knots and tangles, and his gaze is thick with concentration.“You really should take better care of your hair,” Hinata’s words are scolding, but his tone is not, and he takes the time to pinch out the worst knot he catches his fingers on.Komaeda takes no offense to this. He never does, really. If Hinata is going through the trouble of helping him, he should have the right to say whatever he’d like about Komaeda’s horrid, unhealthy hair. Still, even he cannot stop the slight snark of, “Oh? Big words, coming from you,” from coming out of his mouth.(As in literally, cannot physically stop himself. It slips from his lips before he notices, and really, he does not care.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	Hospital Shower

_It starts like this._

Hinata is lathering a liberal amount of conditioner into Komaeda’s hair. His fingers catch on knots and tangles, and his gaze is thick with concentration. 

“You really should take better care of your hair,” Hinata’s words are scolding, but his tone is not, and he takes the time to pinch out the worst knot he catches his fingers on.

Komaeda takes no offense to this. He never does, really. If Hinata is going through the trouble of helping him, he should have the right to say whatever he’d like about Komaeda’s horrid, unhealthy hair. Still, even he cannot stop the slight snark of, “Oh? Big words, coming from you,” from coming out of his mouth. 

(As in literally, cannot physically stop himself. It slips from his lips before he notices, and really, he does not care.)

Hinata snorts under his breath, something like, “Ow, low blow...” But if he’s being honest, Komaeda cannot hear it entirely over the sound of running water.

They’re both nude, is the thing. 

Komaeda hadn’t exactly asked for Hinata’s help in showering, probably wouldn’t have, but Hinata always seemed to have a way of knowing what he’s not willing to say.

Hinata is... nonplused.

“You’re not the first person on this island I’ve seen naked, Komaeda. I’m sure you won’t be the last. Just shut up and strip or whatever,” He hadn’t even looked up as he’d mentioned it, only motion being a slight wave of his hand.

And well. Who is Komaeda to argue with logic as firm as that? 

(He still kicks his underwear in Hinata’s direction, in perhaps the slightest show of unfiltered pettiness.

“Mature,” Hinata notes, starting unimpressed down at the cloth.)

_It continues like this._

Komaeda tilts his head back, raising it so he could gaze up at Hinata. By this point, he’s gotten around to using the cheap plastic comb they’d managed to dig out to actively attempt to work his hair to something a little more manageable. 

“Hey Hinata-kun,” He says, because Hinata always seems to like the reassurance of amiability, “Ah.... Thank you for helping someone,” as disgusting, lowly, as truly and sincerely sickening, “like me.”

“I mean- It’s really not an issue?” Hinata brushes it off, as he tends to do, and goes back to thoughtlessly plucking through the strands. Komaeda isn’t entirely sure which talent he’s utilizing right now, but he’s sure it’s at least one of them. The fact that his hair is in such horrid enough condition to require it.. the fact that Hinata finds him worthy of digging through his talents...

Komaeda practically shivers in his spot.

“Allow me make it up to you,” Komaeda offers, voice as light as can be right now. 

“You don’t have to make it up to me,” Hinata mumbles, instinctual. Automatic. He has to wonder when it became ingrained. He has to wonder what it says about himself. What it says about them.

“No, really,” Komaeda pulls back just enough that he can turn to face him, resting his cheek on Hinata’s knee despite the awkward angle. His hand, his only working one, runs across the outside of his leg. Komaeda thinks this is suppose to be sexy. If the way that Hinata’s breath catch in his throat is anything to go by, then his goal is obtained.

“Uh-” Hinata says, and his hands lower back into his hair, “You really don’t have to,”

“And if I _wanted_ to?” Komaeda asks, with a raise of his eyebrow.

Hinata stares at him for a minute. Then another, as he collects himself. Hinata’s gaze shifts from Komaeda’s, to the wall, then back to Komaeda. 

They aren’t together, is the thing.

They’ve slept together, sure. Perhaps more times then Komaeda can count on his.. hand. But Hinata has a tendency to act like every time is their first, like every proposition is a foreign, unique concept to him that he has to put a sincere amount of consideration into.

Komaeda’s fingers trace across the inside of his leg as he waits for an answer. He doesn’t need to wait long.

“If you.. Want to,” Hinata says, carefully, “Then I guess it’s okay.”

Hinata _guesses_. Cute.

_Komaeda proceeds._

His fingers trace up, continuing along the inside of his leg, until they’re wrapping around Hinata’s cock. Hinata is sitting on the edge of the bath, which really, is only mildly inconvenient. His hands trace back into Komaeda’s hair, for balance, to steady himself. His face is already red from the heat of the shower (They both like their showers hot, perhap unreasonably so) but Komaeda can feel the goose bumps as they rise on Hinata’s legs, and the way the slightest fo trembles takes him.

Komaeda kisses the head of his cock, precise, and doesn’t miss the way Hinata’s dick twitches under his finger tips. Hinata’s harder to read these days. Not impossible, still has his tells. But Komaeda almost misses the smallest moan that even Hinata cannot stop, or the way Hinata calls out the softest.

“Komaeda...”

His fingers glide along Hinata’s dick like this. The shower water is a good aid, better then saliva, though not as good as lube. He thinks Hinata might prefer it like this, with just enough friction that he can feel his hand, but not enough that Komaeda has to be careful, per-say.

He takes him to the base, runs his finger down, then his mouth. Nearly cokes on his cock as he does, but he’s certainly not taking it as a dissuasion. Hinata scrambles to balance himself as he bucks up his hips, and their eyes meet somewhere in the midst of it all.

Hinata breaks. Hinata is easy.

“Here- Just, move over,” Hinata tells him, slides down to match his level. The motion is careless, and quick. Hinata slides down the side of the bath with a thud, and Komaeda wipes at his lips despite the shower behind them.

He still has conditioner in his hair, he notes, as Hinata throws an arm around his shoulder and drags him closer. He, decidedly, does not care. Instead, he allows himself to fall into Hinata’s grip, for his fingers to dig into the bathroom tiles.

_It ends as such._

Hinata reaches over to grab a towel and throw it over his head, being less then careful in drying off his hair. He’s almost a little _too_ rough, but Komaeda is not going to mention it. He can handle being a little man-handled. He can handle Hinata being a little rough with him.

"You’re messing up my hair again, Hinata-kun,” He points out, allowing his head to be pulled any which way.

“God- Shut up. I’ll brush it out again”

When Hinata finally removes the towel, Komaeda is grinning at him with something he thinks is a sly smile. If Hinata’s expression is anything to go by, it’s probably anything but.

“What?” Hinata asks, unimpressed and unamused. 

They don’t talk about it, tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey-a! This is just a quick lil'warm up request I did from my Nsfw tumblr blog, Mystxxxmomo. I haven't written in a few days, and needed to get back into the swing of things.


End file.
